custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imagination City Friends (1998, SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Imagination City Friends is a Custom Bsrney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 15, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends go to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Amy *Michael *Shawn *Luci *Adam *Jeffery *Jeff *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Maria *Kristen *Stephen *Curtis Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Just Imagine #Tht's What an City Is #The Wheels on the Bus #If You're Happy and You Know It #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Riding in the Car #Welcome to BJ's Really Cool Restaurant #Mac and Cheese #Pumpernickel #The French Fries, Season Fries, and Culry Fries Song #The Popcorn Chicken and Chicken Stripes Song #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Gluten Free Chocolate Cake Song #Down By the Station #The Happy Wanderer #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Sailing Medley (A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Row Row Row Your Boat / Sailing Sailing) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 Season 10 costume (except for the costume in the middle, but his Season 2-10 voice is still there)" *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time For Counting". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure". During the song "Mac and Cheese", the Riff costume from "Pistachos" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The arrangements for the background music are also taken from Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 episodes. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 1". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun". *First appearence of the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. They came out in January 23rd 1997. BJ's head becomes a bit more round and the lower jaw becomes a bit smaller and on some occasions, is barely much moveable. However, his voice is still the same. Also, Baby Bop's eyelashes are raised higher and her eyelids aren't as visible as in the previous seasons of Barney & Friends. *The preview for this video is announced by Loonette the Clown from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by , and she works at the USA, Calafornia. *Another time Barney and his friends say the magic words "Shimbaree, Shimbarah!". *Imagination City was CGI-animated by Pixar. Cover Arts Original 1997 release Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume (with his pizza Chet's hat on) *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume (with her waitress hat on) *The Season 4-6 BJ costume (with his fry-cook hat on) *The Season 10 Riff costume (with his jungle outfit on) *The Imagintation City in the background Back Cover *Barney and his friends singing "The Wheels on the Bus" *BJ flipping fries at his kitchen *Brney and his friends on their ship Transcript *(we open up and see the kids playing at the school playground) *Michael: You are so nice of that, Carlos. *Carlos: Thanks Michael. *Curtis: Well, this is nice to play at our playground. *Kim: That's right, Curtis. *Jeffery: And add to that, this a sunny day. *Barney: (comes to life) Whoa! *Kids: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi everybody! Oh, it is a fun sunny day. (Music starts for It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day) I can't wait to see things like this! Yes, it's a perfect day for having fun. We'll run and play out in the sun. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Amy: Play some catch or climb a tree. Fly a kite if we catch a breeze. It's a perfect day. Do as you please. It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Carlos: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, funny; sun, sun, sunny Fun, fun, sunny day. (Music ends) *Adam: Well Barney. We know that this day is beautiful! *Barney: You were right, Adam! *Shawn: And I believe, those toys are great! *Barney: Thank you, Shawn. *Luci: And so, the sun is great. *Barney: I agree, Luci. *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive) *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Riff: Hi folks! *Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop, hi BJ, hi Riff! *Stephen: We're playing on a sunny day. *Barney: And we are playing with toys. *BJ: Cool, Sissy, Riff and I would like to play too. *Barney: Sure thing. * Preview Transcript Original 1997 release *